


Pull your heart

by EtienneXbear



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtienneXbear/pseuds/EtienneXbear
Summary: Spencer discovered something that unleashed horrible things
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Vinny Mauro, Vinny Mauro & Original Male Character





	Pull your heart

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first story here I hope you like it / also here is a little crossover vinny mauro will be Alexis

"I looked at my hands full of blood, and I could not believe" What did I do? I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks. I didn't kill her, I didn't kill her, that's what I kept repeating in my head, but seeing that girl's body on the ground said something else. "How I will tell the team?" .

I shook my head and ran my hands through my clothes to clean them, took a deep breath and thought about how to see the scene as i was an unsub 

I put on some gloves that I had in my briefcase, and I took the girl's hands towards the end of the studio where there was an office, I took her body and put it on a piece of furniture look at the office everything is clean "I need a scene" something invaded my body and started to throw everything in the office, while taking everything out of the drawers I found a "perfect" love letter I smiled and left the office towards the pool of blood I knelt in front while passing the piece of paper through the blood I heard a few steps and my heart raced, I looked up to find a brown haired boy looking at me puzzled. I got up slowly while looking into his eyes "Please don't do anything to me" he said as tears fell from his green eyes, I started to approach him as he walked backwards, his back collided with a studio mirror and passed my hands with a little blood for them "I promise you that I won't do anything if you don't say anything" the boy looked at me and shook his head in response, smiles at him and I took a few steps back "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid" I extended my hand towards The, the boy blinked a few times and smiled and held out his hand "Alexis Davidson".


End file.
